The invention generally relates to throwing devices, and more particularly, the type of throwing toy normally referred to as a flying ring or disk.
Such toys, usually in the nature of either a solid disk or an annular member, are intended to be hand-propelled in a manner so as to produce a combined forward propelling and a spinning motion to the toy.
A substantial body of prior patent art exists with regard to such toys. Similarly, interest in such toys has encouraged numerous and varied commercial embodiments.
The more successful of such toys operate on basic aerodynamic principles seeking to obtain either or both increased distance and improved direction or flight path control.
Throwing toys of the type involved herein are rather unique with regard to the broad range of possible uses thereof and the interest therein of both the very young and the more mature individual. While, the flying basic ring will normally be used by a child as merely a throwing toy, possibly being passed from one child to another, toys of this type have also frequently been used in competitive situations. As an example, such throwing devices have been used in simulated golf games, target practice with the aim being to hit a post, encircle a peg, or strike a target, and like situations. As might be expected in light of the broad scope of the prior art, the known flying toys have achieved the basic goals of such toys with varying degrees of success.
The basic currently known ring or disk is symmetrical about a vertical axis, allowing for a balanced spin when thrown. The spinning motion imparts stability to the ring resulting in an orderly flight attitude. However, the current rings or disks provide for the desired or required lift only as the disk moves forward along its path. That is, the inherent design of known rings or disks for the most part require this forward movement through the air to aerodynamically induce the desired lift and to maintain flight.
The flying ring of the present invention has as its goal multiple objects which individually and in combination amount to significant advances in this relatively crowded art. Among the significant objects of the invention is the provision of a ring with particular ergonomic advantages with regard to the actual manual grasping and throwing of the toy in a manner which generates an increased spinning action and a straighter, more controlled throw.
Another significant aspect or object of the invention is the specific provision of means for enhancing the aerodynamic lift effect of the toy in response to the spinning motion, as compared to the forwardly propelled motion of the toy. In conjunction therewith, a separate lift effect is provided which counteracts and slows the normal descent from the apex of flight somewhat analogous to the auto-rotation of a helicopter landing without power. Thus, both the flight duration and the control of the path of the ring can be more effectively controlled.
As a byproduct of the structure of the ring of the invention which achieves the above objects, and as shall be described subsequently, it has also been found that the ring of the invention produces a desirable audible whistle or warble sound as the spinning toy, and more particularly the outer periphery or peripheral edges thereof, moves through the air. This has been found to be a result solely of the configuration of the toy and not through the utilization of specific sound producing components.
Structurally, the flying ring is an annular disk principally of a thin rigid material, for example lightweight plastic, with a circular inner periphery, an outer curvilinear periphery generally coaxial with the inner periphery and a transversely arcing aerodynamic configuration between the inner and outer peripheries which is defined continuously about the ring. The curvilinear outer periphery of the ring is configured as a circle with what might be considered squared-off edges at four equally spaced points thereabout and defined by arcuate lobes. The resultant exterior configuration of the ring being described as a xe2x80x9csquared-offxe2x80x9d circle or a xe2x80x9croundedxe2x80x9d square, that is a square with rounded corners.
The arcuate lobes define hand grips which more closely conform to and are accommodated within the hand of a thrower, as compared to the normal circle-defining outer periphery of such toys. As such, the grip for the user is more comfortable and provides for a more natural movement of the hand along the desired release path. In other words, the flying ring of the invention is easier to throw better. Along these lines, it has also been found that the arcuate configuration of each grip, which extends circumferentially about a little less than xc2xc of the circumference of the disk, also is ergonomically configured as to encourage and generate an additional spinning action to the ring as it is forwardly propelled.
A positive and enhanced spinning motion to the toy is significant in that each of the four grips include, on the undersurface thereof and radially outward of the transverse aerodynamic arcing of the ring, a circumferentially elongate separate aerodynamic recess therein which provides a positive lift action to the ring in response to the spinning thereof in conjunction with the basic lift provided by the principal transverse arcing of the body of the ring. The auxiliary lift of the aerodynamic configuration in each of the grips is generated in response to the spinning motion of the ring as compared to the principal lift responsive to the forward flight motion of the ring. As a result of this action, even as the ring starts its descent from the apex of the flight, the continuing spin of the ring will provide a positive lift factor which slows the descent of the ring and thus enhances the flight duration and the pattern of the flight. As noted above, it appears that the arcuate radially extending lobes which tend to xe2x80x9csquare-offxe2x80x9d the basic circular shape of the ring, provide the toy enhancing whistle or wobble sound, apparently from variations in air pressure levels generated by the spinning action of the toy. Other features, objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the more specific description of the invention set forth hereinafter.